


Arrangements

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Edward are forced into an arranged marriage and they only have to last five years before they can divorce so they can live their lives the way they want too. </p><p>It's only five years. </p><p>After all it's rare the two people fall in love from arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Arranged Marriages.

It was common practice here. If a person's parents weren't dead that the person could arrange the married for themselves. However if a parent, or grandparents are alive they will arrange the marriage for said person.

The two parties of the arranged marriages sometimes never met the other or only seen them in passing. Five years must pass or death to occur before divorcing or remarrying and if this is not honored the person or persons will be fined up two hundred thousand dollars or a year in prison."

Edward glared at nothing as the two people in the room continued to dress him up in what was had to be the worse day of his life. He must have made some kind of holy being pretty angry at him because being married off to an idiot was the worse thing that was happening right now.

The redhead should have known something was up when his parents came in that morning smiling and talking all nice to him. What he didn't expect was that they would be taken him to his damn wedding!

Apparently everyone had know for three weeks and left Edward in the dark. Had the redhead known he would have grabbed what he could and skipped town. A plan that was in the making but he had been hiding money away to make sure he would be fine. He still had a lot put away sewn and hidden away in his books, frames and other such things.

Being dragged him handed some towels and told to get ready because his wedding was that afternoon left Edward in such a state of shock that the redhead had showed and by the time he was was dried and in a undershirt and boxers and people dressing him did it hit him that a wedding was going to take place did he become angry.

"Stop glaring and pay attention!" Edward's mother yelled. "I'm reading you the laws of this marriage."

"Oh yes, Mother I know the law." Edward sneered. "I've known them since kindergarten like all the other children in the country. The two of you should at least told I was getting married!"

"Hold you tongue boy." His father growled. "If it hadn't been for us you wouldn't have it so good."

"Good?" Edward scoffed. "Please do enlighten me for I believe it was I who invented the things which gave the two of both of you your comfortable surroundings."

"Keep your mouth shut Edward! Ain't nobody like to hear you babbling to yourself."

"At least tell me who I'm marrying." Edward glared before muttering under his breath. "I bet you sold me, you arse."

"Watching it, brat." The man growled as a Wedding Attendant handed Edward a wine glass to help with nerves. "And be grateful. Your marrying Bruce Wayne."

The glass broke.

\--

"Where is he?" Martha asked nervously as she kept out a look for her son. "Thomas, you told him, right?"

"Yes, I did, Martha." Thomas looked as upset as his wife but hid it better. "I know the wedding was fast but he has known about it for a week."

"Yes, suddenly but needed." Maratha sighed. "With his... hobby... He needs someone to settle down with."

"Yes, I know, but since he... Ah, there he is." Thomas stood up to watch as his son came down a path from the Manor grounds with the three children he had adopted. "Bruce! There you are! The wedding starts in three hours! Where have you've been?"

"Explaining to the kids who their joint parent would be." Bruce said easily as he held two little boys hands and on his shoulders was a little girl with her arms wrapped around his head. "Besides, they were just as shocked as I was and needed help understanding."

"We only want the best for you Bruce." Martha said. "I know you're upset with the arranged marriage but... it'll be good for you."

"It only has to last five years." Bruce said before taking the little girl off his shoulders. "I know you guys are upset but go get ready with Alfred and after we go to the boring wedding there will be cake, alright?"

The three children took off excitedly. The promise of cake was the only thing that would be on their mind for a little while. Standing up Bruce scowled before walked past his parents.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I have a meeting at eight tomorrow."

"What about your honeymoon?" Martha asked. "There has to be a honeymoon."

"Nothing in the law says that a honeymoon is required." Bruce spoke a bit bitterly as they followed him into the Manor. "I have WE to run."

A while back during a capsized Cruise Ship both Thomas and Martha had been pronounced dead. It was almost four more years later they were brought back from a country they wherein after getting proof they were who they were and once home they own-ship over everything had been signed over to Bruce and could not be reclaimed.

Another thing they found was that he had two sons and he wasn't married. However this children didn't share his blood. Bruce had taken them in quite literately off the street before adopting them. later he found a little girl and took her in too. They had no say in anything but the marriage was something they could.

They set it up after awhile but had not expected Bruce to be cross with them as much as he was. Not yelling or anything like that but it was more of the calm silence that was unnerving at times.

This day would go right they knew it would. Giving a glace at each other they nodded and walked into together. Bruce would be married and he would eventuality be happy. It was an oddly bright day in Gotham so hopes were high for the marriage and the event of the year.

\--

Five years.

Five years, Edward would have to wait before he could leave. Five years married to a playboy billionaire, which sounded good, but not what Edward wanted. Well, Edward very well knew what his role was because the woman who was signing off people informed him that he was no longer a working which basically meant he was a trophy.

Taking in a few deep breaths Edward continued tell himself that in five years a divorce was going to happen and than no one could ever tell him to marry again. It would be his choice.

It didn't help that he was nervous, anxious, overwhelmed and most of all he had the urged to run out the door. Still he rather not spend any time in jail. Sighing Edward rubbed his face mumbling riddles to himself to keep a little calm.

Music started causing Edward to whimper pathetically before rubbing his face a little harder before taking in a deep breath. Standing in front of the double doors as the song continued to play and he could here the high social men and women being awed by whatever start of the wedding party was doing.

This was so wrong. He didn't even get to be involved with the wedding party. His parents probably told them that he had no friends, which wasn't true, he had plenty of unstable friends.

The only good thing about this was that Edward would never have to be around his parents ever again. Besides they would be very happy being with the so called high and mighty extreme wealthy. After all they had become rich, all thanks to Edward, but to reach wealthy was another level.

Sighing Edward decided that he would hold his head up high as the doors opened. Head held high Edward chose not to look at anyone and only at the wall as he made his way down the much to long aisle. Seriously who needs one this big?

Edward almost slowed down when he made the mistake of looking at the soon to be husband and tensed. The closer he got the more he started to feel his body shaking and by the time he got there he knew that Bruce could see him trembling but to be fair he didn't know he was getting married.

The ceremony passed like a blur and before Edward knew it Bruce Wayne was holding his hands and chuckling at him. It was than that Edward realized he was just staring at the man with his mouth open and from the mirror right behind him the redhead saw that he had an very 'ugh look.

"Your superposed to say 'I do.'" The priest whispered.

"I do-?"

"I do too, alright we're married." Bruce leaned in so suddenly to kiss him that Edward pulled back making a face. "Let's go."

"Go where?!" Edward cried as Bruce started to run down the aisle pulling him along only stopping once they were outside trying to avoid the rice throwing. A limo was there and Edward was quickly shuffled into it before the man jumped in. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to hurry." Bruce took off the tie and tossed it. "Hurry, Alfred, we don't have time to waste."

"What's going on?!"

It was an hour later sitting in a police station that Edward discovered his now Husband's hobby. He had known about it, heard rumors but really never cared but watching as the man signed a paper before handing ti to him Edward knew he had no choice because of the marriage and sighed it awkwardly before the Commissioner handed over a little five year old black haired blue eyes boy to Bruce who talked softly to the little boy before hugging him and grinning at Edward. 

"This is Tim. He makes four." 

"...Four? Four? You have four children?" 

"Yes. Adopted them all but we needed to sign this together. I was told a few minutes before we said I do that it went through that I could take home Tim. His parents were killing this morning in a plane crash." 

"I just adopted a child." Edward sat back before he was easily pulled up shocked at how strong the man was. "Where are you taking me?" 

"The reception of course." 

"Oh god..." Edward groaned as he was led out of the station. "Can we not and say we did" 

"Nope." 

\--

Thomas and Martha were with their grandchildren talking to them when they all took off calling out their son's name. Standing up they went to greet the newlyweds before both freezing seeing Bruce kneeling down to scoop up all three of his kids. Nothing unusual but the only thing that was there that shouldn't was that their new son in-law looked like h was questioning his whole life as he held a little boy. 

"Thomas..." 

"Yep, I see him." 

"Another one." 

Bruce chuckled. "That makes four." 

Edward looked at Bruce sideways as he held the little child on his hip. Bruce looked up at him before standing and looking at him. The redhead was pale and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, as well as one can be when finding out that not only they were getting married hours before the ceremony and than after which adopting a child... I'm perfectly fine." 

"I have this feeling your trying to be sarcastic." Bruce said standing and before he could take Tim he had to add one last sentence. "I though you were suppose to be smart." 

That shocked Edward out of it and he jabbed his finger into the man's chest. "I am way smarter than you! At least I do not go around collecting children and seducing everything that moves!" 

With that Edward stormed off with the child and ended up pacing back and forth outside muttering riddles under his breathing along with balancing the child who was seemed to in as much shock as he was. 

However shock wares off and suddenly the little boy went stiff and started to shake. It knocked Edward out of his state and carefully put the little kid down as he ran. Rushing after him before the child hid behind a tree. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tim." Edward crouched down. "I'm sorry... You had a bad day did you?" 

Big blue eyes stared at him with fear. Taking in the breath Edward looked around for anything. There by the tree was a few toys, probably from Bruce's older children and there was a little puppet of a cat. Picking it up he slipped it on before making it dance. 

"Hi there, I'm Eddie, do you want to play? I think your special in your own way." He sang in high kinda of pitch for the puppet voice. "Come play with Eddie, we'll play the night away, I'd love to sing a song with you it's my favorite thing to, cause I love you through and through." 

After singing this for a few times Tim slowly came out. A few little lines, a couple of riddles from the puppet cat before the little child was giggling and petting the toy as they sat there for a little while. 

A few feet away Bruce was watching before he chuckled. "Good with kids. Five years might not be to long." 

Five years.

Only five years.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sat away from most of the party as he was reading over the wedding announcement, that said when the wedding was, were the reception was but he couldn't find were the honeymoon was going to be.

The wealthy were known for their amazing parties, balls, travels so Edward was kind of excited to see where they were going. He didn't have to sleep with Bruce because most arrangements didn't work out like that but a two week vacation sounded like fun and besides he could travel to somewhere beautiful, enjoy a new culture, see things most people don't but where was the destination?

"Where's the honeymoon?" Edward flipped the paper as he held a sleeping Tim with one arm frowning when he saw Bruce. "Oh, Bruce, where's the Honeymoon going to be?"

"We're not having one."

"...WHAT?"

"I have work do on Monday."

"Oh hell no." Edward stood up to glare at him. "No. No!" I wasn't forced to marry some idiotic playboy just to get cheated out of a vacation! Not only was I forced into this but you had me adopt a child! I can't leave easy in five years after that! You're going to take me on a vacation."

"Stop yelling," Bruce glared as people started to look over "They're looking at us."

"Look everyone!" Edward yelled. "Bruce won't take me on a honeymoon!"

"He joking!" Bruce laughed covering Edward's mouth and hissing at him. "Fine, I'll take you somewhere, just shut up, I have investors here."

Huffing Edward moved his hand away. "Do you know how to talk to investors?"

"All you have to do is look pretty, Eddie." Bruce glared at him. "Just be a trophy like you always wanted to be."

Standing up straighter Edward leaned up against the man so no one would see him pinching the man's side.

"I'm not a trophy you pompous ass. My IQ is much higher than most in the country and you and your family use my inventions everyday so in any case I am not the trophy." Edward hissed. "You are."

"Those little inventions are nothing without my own inventions." Bruce moved the hand away and gave Edward a sharp pinch as well. "Besides I've seen the pictures of you with your class and all of them wish they were my spouse even going so far as practicing so be grateful, smile and try not to get pregnant."

"After all the people who've slept with, I rather spread my legs for Dent than you."

Smirking Bruce crossed his arms. "Dent huh? Hey, Harvey! Come here for a second."

Gasping Edward stepped back seeing Harvey Dent walking over holding a beer. "Yeah, Bruce?"

"Edward, I don't think you know my best friend. Harvey Dent. Harvey this is my trophy."

"I walked into something didn't I?" Harvey raised an eyebrow before taking Edward's hand to kiss it. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't kiss my hand." Edward moved it away wiping it. "I'm like these rich people."

"Thank God." Harvey took another drink. "So, Bruce, what's up?"

"Edward wants to spread-"

"Shut up!" Edward hissed flushing before he shook slightly. "You could be nice to me! I was basically sold to you and you weren't even going to take me on a vacation! I hate you! I hate my parents! I hate everything!"

Bruce paused seeing the green eyes water slightly as Edward turned to storm off again before coming back. Curiously he waited as the other took a minute to compose himself before standing with his head held high.

"Where's my room?"

"We're going to be sharing a room."

"Than tell me where a guest room is damn it!" Edward yelled slapping Bruce's chest. "My life is over so let me have time to myself!"

Scowling because he was right, Bruce looked over at Alfred. "Alfred, Take Edward to a room where he can compose himself."

"Of course Master Bruce."

\--

Edward laid Tim down on the bed before going to the bathroom to take a few breaths before washing his face. Looking at his hands Edward saw them shaking. Alright, so the shock was sinking in at least. Looking at the mirror and seeing himself Edward shook his head before taking in a deep breath.

Calm.

He had to be calm.

Walking out of the bathroom he sat on the bed taking out his phone. Maybe if he read something he would calm down. A book he had been planning on read was on top of th list so he opened it. After half hour of reading he heard a knock on the door. Turning the phone off Edward walked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's time to have the first dance." A voice said. "Your husband awaits."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Edward sighed before walking over to the bed seeing two little boy eyes looking up at him. "Come on, Tim, let's go enjoy the party."

Bruce saw Edward standing there but refusing to come onto the dance floor. It seemed he was upset about leaving Tim somewhere. a few minutes of awkwardly standing there Bruce watched as his Mother hurried over to take the little boy. Only after that did Edward stiffly make his way over.

"Don't worry." Bruce said pulling the redhead into his arms. "Ill lead."

"I'll be stepping on your feet." Edward gave him a smirking smile. "And where are we going on vacation."

"Not even going to call it a Honeymoon are you?" Bruce gave back a fake smile as the music started and he was leading the redhead around. "Alright, he's a deal, two weeks, we're not leaving the country."

"So, as long as it's in America, We can go anywhere? Like Florida or Californian?"

"Yes."

"I want to go to Hawaii."

"...Well played, Eddie." Bruce smirked. "Well played."

"It's Edward to you, Mr. Wayne."

"I believe we share the same name now."

Edward sneered at him. "Only on paper."

"Yeah, well, it was better than Nastion."

"My last name is Nygma." Edward hissed and purposely stepped on Bruce's foot. "Do not call my by my parents name."

Glaring Bruce about to say something when they both noticed the music had stopped at some point and they were studly dancing to nothing with a child and adults laughing and giggling around them.

"Don't you blame this on me-"

"I blame you!" Edward growled letting go. "I'll be in the Manor."

"Is that going to be your thing? Running inside when your mad?"

"Billionaire asshole was already taken."

\--

Edward was packing his stuff to suitcase he had found. He was going to take his own but the one he found in the closet look a lot nice and it was the perfect shade of green. It was big too so he put some of his favorite books in there along with a few journals he had written some of his favorite things in.

As he packed up he paused seeing Tim curled on the bed. Well damn, he had a around Edward found the box that had been given to them at the police station. Opening it Edward pulled out a few clothes and looked over them before deciding what to take and what to leave.

"Wait, what about the others...?" Edward sighed remember there were three more kids but Bruce would make sure they had clothes, right? Well, he would ask anyways. "Alright everything is in order for us."

Of course Tim was out cold so nothing was happening there. Looking around Edward was surprised when the door opened with butlers and maids bringing in all kinds of boxes. They set them down with out a words, one of them, the last one, bowed his head before they left.

Wedding presents.

Walking up to them Edward paused before picking up one testing it before setting it down. Humming he picked it up again before unwrapping it. Inside was a nice camera. Please with this Edward opened it before setting it up. pluging it in so it would be charged he picked up another box.

Just a few boxes, than he'll stop.

Half way through Edward was enjoying most of the gifts. A tablet, some gift cards that each had a shocking amount of money. It was shocking up he liked them. They would come in handy after the device. Putting them away for later, Edward moved on to the next packages.

One after one he continued on until he got to the last gift. Opening it he was surprised to find that it was a mug with a Bat on it. Setting it aside he stood up before stretchering. Looking at the clock Edward glared at it before getting up and laying on the bed. He might as well get a couple of hours of sleep before they left for the vacation.

It was almost six in the morning, at least that's what it felt like when he heard his door opening. Reaching back he felt Tim curled up against his back so who was at the door. Sitting up a little he squinted at the door and saw a little person staring at him.

A little girl just giving him this odd stare. She didn't look afraid or scary just like she was watching. Laying back down he tried to ignore her but he could still feel her staring. Opening one eye he watched her for a few minutes before carefully lifting the blanket and suddenly he somehow rushed across the room with a swooping ease and climbed into the bed before just going limp.

"Oh god, did you just die?!" Edward gasped and was relived when she looked up at him before going back to be still. "You scared me."

Half an hour later Edward heard his door creep open again. Hoping it wasn't what he assumed it was he opened his eye and saw a little boy there glaring at him. Oh no, not right now, please all he wanted was some sleep, that's all! The boy made a face at him before leaving.

Closing his eyes he was about to sleep when something landed on him. Sitting up gasping he saw the kid burrowing under the blankets laughing. This caused the other two to wake up looking confused. Tim crawled under a pillow trying to go back to sleep and the little girl took some of the blankets before pulling them over the herself before going back to sleep.

Going back to sleep he was rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Groaning he got up before pulling th edoor open. Outside was his now husband standing there looking not at all tired.

"Yes?"

"My kids?"

"In my bed." Edward moved back. "Well, the two I haven't met yet."

"Two? I have three." Bruce walked in. "Where's Dick."

Scowling Edward huffed. "Oh, please come in, I enjoy people just walking right into my room."

Bruce looked over seeing three but Dick was missing and the little boy was in his room. Wondering where he could be he turned to go look for the little boy when he heard giggling coming from the closer. Both adults looking at the closet before each other before walking over to it.

Edward opened the door right away. There was the oldest boy with his hands behind his back looking at them with big eyes. Bruce held out his hand. Dick pouted before handing over a couple of cans of silly string.

Edward frowned. "How welcoming."

"It was Jason idea!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Bruce." Edward hissed out. "I want to sleep in peace."

"Really? You look awake."

"Take your kids and get out, please."

"Alright, guys back to bed." Bruce said in his stern voice. "Go on."

The three of them left looking back curiously. Bruce walked over to the bed moving the stuff around before spotting Tim. Reaching down he was about to pick up the little boy when he was pulled back.

"He stays here." Edward glared. "Get out of my room."

"He's my son."

"Correction, he's our son." Edward got between them laying down and covering both of them. "Go away."

"Edward..." Bruce glared but stopped when he was being flipped off. "Aren't you a good example."

"I said go away."

Decided that it he could wait until morning Bruce left not saying a word. He had to keep in mind that both of them were going through a tough change and that they would need each other to adjust to it.

Before he could leave Bruce turned back before walking over ot the bed. He pulled the blankets down. Edward glared at him as he held Tim close. His new baby, his tiny Tim was just adorable in his sleep, looking like a kitten. Leaning down he kissed Tim's head before patting his head. 

"Keep him safe." 

Edward as tense as Bruce left but was glad that man was good to the little baby.

\-- 

Early morning came leaving Edward feeling more tired than it should have. The alarm went off right on time. Getting up Edward gently nudged Tim into the world. The little boy looked scared before shying away looking at Edward with big fearful eyes. Smiling at at the little child the redhead picked him up kissing his head before holding him close. 

This made Tim relax and although the hug was awkwardly given it gave Edward a clue on what Tim's former family life must have bee. From what he heard from gossipers last night, the Drakes were horrible, terrible no good parents and even the rich weren't blind and spoke of the times they had seen Jack shoved, jerk, shake, and belittle Tim. Most seemed disgusted that Janet, the mother, had often laughed when she would push the little boy over and that he was just to idiotic to understand. 

It made Edward sick to think of anyone hurting any child. Being a child of previous abuse Edward was more than ready to stand up for Tim but he didn't say anything because he had Tim in his arms most of the night and someone, Lady Andres, he believed had said that now Tim would have a loving family. 

Besides Edward didn't have to love Bruce but h could love Tim and if it bloomed into a parent love he would fight the man to death for Tim. For now he can make sure that Tim will before loved and comforted. 

Carrying the little boy to the bathroom Edward set Tim down on the counter making sure he was far enough back before realizing that Tim didn't have a toothbrush. Frowning he looked for an extra in his bag, one he packed hurried before being sold/married off searching for another toothbrush. 

Once he realized there wasn't one he picked up Tim sitting him on his hip before venturing out of the room in search of his husband. Surely this billionaire house had an extra toothbrush somewhere. 

As they walked along the hall he paused seeing a window. It was early morning, so much so that the sun hadn't come out but you could see things now. Like the sun was barely hiding casting a cool calm look over the grounds. 

A door opened with the little girl from last night. She looked lik she had just woken up but still walking around like a ghost She spotted him before walking over to Edward. Her eyes seemed a little dim, face blanket as she stared at Tim or rather how he was being held. She was studying this before suddenly lifting her arms up, standing on her tipy toes. 

Bilking Edward paused before decided that it wasn't fair to leave her like that. After all she was little as well. Carefully picking her up he set her on his other hiop before walking back to his room. He had gotten a gift from someone. 

It was sling that was for newborns up until six, he believed. Setting both kids down he wrapped the cloth around him and Tim before sliding Tim across his chest where the little boy looked like tiny baby before he curled up falling back to sleep. 

The Cassandra seemed to know this meant there would a bit more room for her now. Making sure Tim was alright and more to his left side he picked her up. She made herself comfortable. 

Walking back out into the hall Edward took a moment to look at the rooms. He knew that the master bedroom was somewhere around. He had heard that after the Parents had come back from being 'dead' that the man ad built a second Master Bedroom. Of course he had moved into the Master bedroom after they and supposedly died. It made sense because he was now head of the family, so when they showed up it was said he had another Master Bedroom made for his parents because everything was rightfully his. 

Walking to the large double doors Edward knocked. When nothing happened he pushed the door opened. After all he could so that right? Edward was married to the man so the coudl just walk in. 

He heard something from the bathroom. Waling over he paused seeing the two boys form last night asleep in the large bed. Setting the little girl down he carefully removed Tim so that the baby could sleep in peace. 

Making sure all three of them were covered Edward picked the little gril up again, this time she nuzzled him, before walking into the bathroom. He saw Bruce brushing his teeth looking somewhat awake before he turned to Edward. 

"Morning, sweetheart." 

"Don't call me that." 

"I was talking to Cassandra." Bruce said before getting his teeth done, rising them and drying his mouth before picking up the little girl who looked happy as he kissed her head and gave him a huge hug. "Sleep well, Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy." She smiled slightly before pointing at Edward. "Daddie."

Edward blinked. The ending of the word was clearly with an 'I' and an 'E'. Cassandra was looking at Bruce for approval on this. It only took Edward a minute to understand. With marriage he would have to sign his name as the other three kids parents, which wasn't a bad thing but... if he ended up loving them it would be harder to leave....

"You want to call him, Daddy?" Bruce frowned. "I'm Daddy."

"...Dad." She pointed to Bruce before pointing to Edward. "Daddie."

"Jealous." Edward huffed. "If it makes you feel better she sees me as the more..."

"The feminine parent?"

"I was going to say second parents." Edward glared as the man smirked handing Cassandra a toothbrush. "I need one. On eof the toothbrushes for Tim so I can get him ready to leave."

"I have a whole draw in here." Bruce opened one showing all the toothbrushes before handing him one that was an green. "Here."

"Thanks." Edward paused. "So are you ready to go."

"We'll be ready to leave but first, I need you to wake up the kids."

"Fine, but-"

"Master Bruce, Master Edward," Alfred said coming out of nowhere. "They're are people here to see you."

"Who is it?" Bruce asked."

"Master Edward's parents."

Suddenly Edward felt like someone had taken the air out of his lungs.

What did they want now that they've basically sold him?

"Come on, Edward let's go see them."

'Damn it' Edward thought before he unwillingly followed Bruce out.

Whatever they wanted it wasn't going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward glared at his parents as he stopped at the top of the stairs balancing Tim on his hip and he looking down at his leg as Cassandra clung to it. It surprised him. Putting his hand on her head he noticed she was staring at his parents with distrust and frown.

Bruce was heading down with a smile, Dick, and Jason on his heels. "Welcome! I didn't know you would be seeing us off."

"Oh, we would never miss our sweetheart leaving,"

"We're going to miss him, you see."

Rolling his eyes and scoffing Edward glared at them as he watched them fake their sadness of him leaving. They talked about fake happy memories that never happened and Edward waited for the one line that was going to happen.

"So, Son-in-law," Edward's mother said sweetly. "I think there was a mistake when the two of you got married."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, the dowry never came in you see..."

"I see," Bruce paused a moment before grinning. "We'll deal with that once we return. For now, we're in a hurry."

"But we-"

"I shall show the door,"

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce turned looking up at Edward. "Ready?"

"Yep." Edward turned away taking the kids with him. "Come along, let's get our bags."

\--

Edward sat in the limo staring out the window. Seeing the cars going by, the trees blowing in the wind, the perfect day for a drive and all it did was make him depressed. He had told himself he wasn't going to let it happen.

Yet it did.

Depression was sinking in. Edward tried to avoid it. Lied to himself that he could. Now he couldn't because if he was only married to someone who had no interest in kids it would have been easier.

Four kids? A family of six all in one day. This wasn't fair at all. How couldn't he get attached? Five years of avoiding your spouse, Edward had a plan for that, but for kids? There was no way. Even as he held Tim who was playing with a rubxclu and Cassandra leaning against him the depression became worse.

To think that all his hard work, all his schooling, everything he did to build up his empires just for those bastards to steal it, claim it as their own before selling their son off to a marriage. Even though he was aware the kids were being loud it seemed to fade away from his ears as he could see the airport from where they were on the freeway.

Closing his eyes Edward sighed letting the side of his head press against the window. Why did this hour ride suddenly feel like years? Another ten minutes passed the limo came to his ears the sounds fluttered back.

"I'm hungry," Jason said tugging at Bruce's shirt. "Can we eat chili dogs?"

"Can we get some cereal?"

"We'll order some on the jet."

"Jet?" Edward turned a little. "Aren't we going on a plane?"

"I was just playing on taking the family jet, but we can take the family plane."

"Jets are faster!" Jason yelled running up to Edward. "It's like being a superhero! You fly so fast!"

"Alright, jet," Edward got out of the car stretching before setting Tim down who stretched a little too before taking his hand. Looking into the car he saw Cassandra just looking at him. Holding out his hand he smiled at her. "Ready?"

She looked at his hand before taking it sliding out of the limo as they walked to the back of the car were two random people were unloading the suitcases and bags.

Sitting in a room waiting for the jet to be filled and was just staring out the window. It seemed like the day was even longer than when the sun came up or when the alarms went off. Instead of trying to focus on anything else he continued to blankly stare out the window with the sounds of children laughing and playing behind him was heard.

There is no way to shake this depression now it was heavy on his shoulders crawling down his spine or making him feel as if a thousand ants were crawling on his body. Taking in a deep breath he tried to will it away. It was really hitting him hard now.

"Edward, are you okay? You look really pale here try this." Bruce took out a small pill handing it to the red head before smiling. " I promise it's nothing bad it's just something to help with anxiety. I took one right before we got married and it helped a lot."

"Oh, thank you." Edward took the pill before swallowing it and gulping down half a bottle of water. "It wouldn't happen to help with sudden depression would it?"

"Sorry, it only works with anxiety. I can get you something if you like."

"No, it's fine I was just…. Feeling really out of it. I tried not to be one of those people who entered an arranged marriage and then fell into depression but it looks like I lost this battle." smiling a little Edward leaned back. " please tell me there's a bed on the jet or somewhere where I can take a nice long nap?"

"You can sleep on the job it's just with all these children I don't think you're going to get peace and quiet." Bruce grinned looking over at the four kids playing and giggling and laughing well except for Cassandra who was trying to stifle her laugh. " I promise I will be good to you and I promise that I would never hurt you had where if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried I'll just drop kick you if you start anything. I may not look like it but I'm actually quite strong," Laughing Edward pointed behind Bruce. " I think you better stop that before airport security shows up."

"Jason!" Bruce ran over to where the boy was swinging on the arm of an employ who was trying to escape. "I'm sorry! He's just bored."

"It's alright, Mr. Wayne."

\--

Little hands were touching his face. Opening his eyes slowly Edward blinking as he laid on his side. What happened? Rolling over he saw Cassandra there staring at him. Oh, that's right the pill had knocked him out five minutes into the flight. Slowly blinking Edward sat up rubbing the back of his neck looking around. 

Bruce holding a sleeping Tim as he watched Dick and Jason playing a bored game. leaning back Edward almost fell forward when Cassandra suddenly crawled onto his lap. Holding her he closed his eyes willing the lingering effects. 

She moved until she was sitting sideways before pointing to the tv. Picking up th remote he turned it on flipping it until she tugged at his shirt Edward went back to use his willpower. It didn't wok because next thing he knew he woke up to shrill laughter. 

Jumping up Edward noticed right away they were now in a hotel room. A huge one and he was on a bed. Groaning he plopped face down. No doubt that Bruce couldn't wake him up so there had to be pictures of the man carrying him to limo, to the hotel, oh god, Edward couldn't already see the headlines. 

Yes, he was going to be ignoring the news for a while. 

"Hey, Eddie!" Jason yelled as the three kids made a beeline to him. "You're awake!" 

"We're going to the beach!" Dick added tugging at his hand. "Come on, come on! You need to get ready!" 

Cassandra was smiling with a thumbs up. Edward was starting to think that she as either mute or just loved to give thumbs up, either way he paused looking at them before counting. Wait a minute here, there was only three here. 

"Where's Tim?" 

"He's over there!" Dick pointed to where Tim was glued to the tv watching some superheroes. "He really likes watching Batman." 

"Where's Bruce?" 

"Right here," Bruce walked by the room on the phone. "Just finishing up a phone call." 

"We're going to the beach?" 

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" 

"Um, yes, so when do we leave?" 

"As soon as your get ready and as soon as someone can pry Tim away from the tv." 

It was that day that Edward, along with the rest of the family learned, that prying Tim away from the tv when Batman was on resulted in high pitch scream that made their ears hurt. After all leaving the hotel to where was wonderful warm sunlight. 

They found a nice spot setting up the blankets, chairs, and umbrellas before Edward got out the sunscreen and started to put some on Tim. The little kid was very still until it eas over before playing with a bucket and little shovel. Next was Cassandra, she was little more movable as she held up her arms. 

Suddenly cold water was poured on him. Gasping Edward looked up to see Dick and Jason grinning at him before they took off laughing. Scowling Edward paused when Cassandra jumped up running after them with her own bucket. 

It amused Edward as she chased them down as they screamed when she got them and poured water on them. Then she walked back sitting back down waiting for the rest of the sunscreen and Edward couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

It was surprisingly clear at the beach. you could see the signs and such wonderful Crystal Blue Water. there were people around but not as many as Edward Thought it would be because we just were normally really crowded and today it was surprisingly almost empty. Looking around here I just thought if there was anyone he knew and of course there was no one. This right and knowing all the bigwigs from his time showing off all the inventions all the schematics and so on and so forth there was nobody here that you could really talk to you at the moment pick

Yes, there was but he didn't really count since they were married. Even if he should talk to the others seem fairly content to be taking a nap. Wait a minute? Why did he get sleep that made no sense! Well maybe it makes sense he did spend a lot of time sleeping on the plane in the hotel.

Watching the kids make sandcastles play with the little pools of water nearby, I don't start to feel better. of course that could have been Xanax talking. Fine, whatever. Jason was building a sandcastle and Edward could not help but notice the schematics of the small architecture building. Well, Jason had skills and Building Things that was good to know.

looking to the left side he saw Dick was busy trying to grab a little crab. not going to end well. Edward was going to give it 5 minutes before he heard crying baby 7 pushing it. still the older and get smaller while I continue to try and grab it even had a bucket waiting with him. by some sort of Miracle the little Boy managed to snatch It Up cast of into the bucket before laughing loudly.

"look what I got!" that cried happily. " I got him! Did you see that? Did you see?! did you see?!"

"Yes! you did a great job," Edward smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself!"

Me too!"

next word looked over at Cassandra. she was busy making little mold out of sand with her little moles that she pulled out of her bag that she brought with her. she then started to dig a small hole page standing up and walk towards the see that a bucket full of water before walking back to her little thought and feeling the little hole with water. Next she reached into her bag pulling out to little Barbie dolls and sitting them there.

"You dolls at the beach too?"

Yep, only answer with two thumbs up.

all right he was definitely sure that she was mute.

Suddenly a little body was hugging his arm. Easily scooping up Tim and sitting him on his lap he saw the little boy was playing with plush. Smiling Edward recognized the stuffed toy was a little bear with a Batman cape on.

Since Tim was apparently a huge fan of the cartoon Edward thought about buying him some more toys from the show. Looking over at his new Husband who was watching the kids as he pulled out a few drinks.

"Want one?"

"Yes," Edward leaned back a little grabbing one. Opening it he took a long drink of the soda before offering some to Tim. It didn't escape his attention on how jumped before slowly taking the can of soda looking at it before taking a small sip before looking up at him worriedly. "Go on, It's alright. Get as much as you want."

It seemed that Tim relaxed before taking bigger drinks. After that Edward couldn't get his soda can back. Oh well, the little kid could gain some weight. Something cold tapped his shoulder. Looking up he saw Bruce standing there holding out a soda.

"Thank you." Edward took it as Bruce nodded before he walked over to play with Dick and Jason as the two splashed their dad the second he got close to the water. Looking at Tim who seemed to be in love with the soda as his eyes were closed as he happily sipped away. "Do you want to go into the water?"

Little blue eyes looked up to him before closing again.

"You really fell in love with that soda, huh?" Edward smiled before looking at Cassandra as she was trying to mold some sand into a snowman. Or sandman in this case. After she was done building it into a somewhat sandman she looked up seeing Bruce tossing the boys into the water as they squealed in laughter.

Jumping up she ran towards him with her arms open. Bruce easily scooped her up tossing her high into the air before catching her. Then he tossed her into the water before she jumped out with a big smile and a giggle.

Oh? Edward smiled. So, there was something there. He'd have to look into hit when they were a little bit closer. Watching for a bit Edward stood up carrying Tim on his hip as they walked towards the water. Standing a few feet from the water Edward watched the rest of the new family wondering he should join them.

Just as he stepped towards the water Tim started to whimper before struggling to get free as he cried. Once on his feet on the sand he took off back towards the chairs and umbrella hiding behind it. Walking over Edward sat on the back of his heels looking at Tim as the little eyes continued to water.

Holding out his arms.

Slowly Tim walked to him. Little arms wrapping around his neck whimpering.

"Shh, it's alright," Standing up Edward moved the little boy back to wiped the tears away before kissing his head. "You don't like water? Is it too big?"

Hiding his face Tim made a distressed noise.

"Alright, that's okay." Walking towards the water Edward smiled. "How about we fill a bucket so you can play with the sand?"

Slowly Tim nodded as he pointed to his bucket. Picking up the bucket Edward held Tim closer as they walked up to the ocean he scooped up a bucket full. As he turned away to take Tim back to the umbrella suddenly he was gone.

"Hey, Tim," Bruce held up the little boy who eyes went wide. "Want to come play?"

"He's scared of the water!" Edward reached up taking Tim back. "Give me him!"

Bruce paused looking at Tim who was crying quietly. "I'm sorry, Tim, I didn't know. Come on, let's get some ice cream. Jason, Dick, Cassandra! Who wants ice cream?!"

"ME!" Jason darted out of the water. "I do!"

"Me too!" Dick was right behind him. "I want a ginormous ice cream!"

Running towards them Cassandra was jumping up and down with two thumbs up. Bruce patted her head. The older two were both cheering about the ice cream. They both ran around them before taking off to grab their towels.

Looking down as he felt a hand in his Edward saw Cassandra looking up at him before her arms went up with the gesture that she wanted up. Picking her up he walked over to the umbrella grabbing towel from the back of the chair wrapping it around her before sitting her on his hip.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Bruce asked as he wrapped Tim in a towel. "Let's go!"

They all walked together to an ice cream parlor before they started to jump up and down about tall the choices. Jason had his face pressed against the glass smirking at the man behind the counter as Dick looked like he was trying to phase into the glass.

"Who wants what?" Bruce asked as he lifted Tim up so he could see. "Pick one Tim."

Eyes wide Tim looked at all the ice creams before slowly pointing to the double strawberry one looking up at Bruce with big eyes.

"Alright," Bruce looked up at the worker. "Three scoops of the strawberry, please."

"I want bubblegum!" Dick had his face pressed against the glass. "A lot, please!"

"I want chocolate! I bajillion scoops of it!"

Cassandra pointing to the Orange and vanilla ice cream.

"She wants Orange Scream."

"I'll have rocky road. What do you want, Edward?"

"Chocolate mint."

After pondering as they watched the worker do little tricks as the kids cheered before they got their ice cream cones each with three large scoops. Taking his Edward sat down enjoying the cold treat as he watched the kids trying to devour their ice treat each looking at each other as if it was a contest on who can lick the ice cream faster.

The peacefulness of jus the background chatter and ocean were relaxing. Edward closed his eyes feeling the warmth over him as he ate. After five minutes he opened them when someone was tugging at his shirt.

Looking down he saw Tim wanting to share his ice cream. Taking a smile bit he thanked the little boy who went back to Bruce eating his treat. Suddenly there was another ice cream in front of him. This time it was Cassandra. She was waiting with big eyes.

Taking another small bite he thanked her. She smiled before going back to watching everyone on the beach play. Suddenly there was chocolate smashed on his mouth.

"Try mine!"

"No, try mine!"

"Dick, Jason!" Bruce pulled them back. "Not so close, your two got it ll over Edward's mouth!"

"Oops." Jason paused before grinning happily. "Did like mine?" 

"Or mine?!" 

"I liked them both, thank you," Edward said slowly as he took a towel before cleaning his face. "I think I should stick to mine and you two stick to yours, alright?" 

\--

By the time they got back to the hotel all the kids were hungry, whining, and a little cranky. Edward looked at the menu before asked them what they wanted. They all whined again before Edward just deiced he was just going to order the chicken fingers on the kids menu along with some fruit, fries, and dessert. 

What was surprising to Edward was that after they ate they all seemed to be back to normal. They all played for another two hours before Tim made his way over to cuddle in his arms flling asleep. Smiling he picked up the little boy taking him to a room to set him on the bed so he could sleep for the night. 

Pausing he heard something. Looking back towards the door Edward headed over looking out seeing all three of the kids piling on Bruce as they listened to the story he was reading them nd he was making funny voice for each of the charters. When the chapter ended Dick was sound asleep leaning against his arm, Cassandra was almost there and Jason picked up the book. 

"How come the daddy lied to the king, Bruce? Why didn't he just say that she was pretty and couldn't spin straw in t'gold?" 

"Well, Jay, I guess that man wasn't happy with his talents," 

"Yeah, but she knew how to do normal stuff and ake care of all the animals at home, right?" 

"Yes, she did." 

"Was he ashamed of her, Bruce?" 

"The Miller was bragging. I think that he was trying to show off to his friends and it backfired when the king heard." 

This got a frown from Jason. "But the King was a bad man. He told her that he was going to kill her if she didn't spin the straw into gold! And not one, Bruce! Three! He a stingy King!" 

"You're right, Jay," Bruce grinned. "He was a selfish man." 

"I don't think I like him or the dad. Or Rumplesilken! He was going to eat that baby ya know." 

"How do you know that?" 

"All monster eat kids, Bruce," 

"Hm, we better keep and eye out shouldn't we?" 

"Yeah!"

"Alright, Jay, bed time." 

"Noo...." Jason let himself slide slowly to the floor. "I ain't even tired!" 

Walking over Edward looked at Bruce for a second before carefully picking up Cassandra. He took her to the room where the other kids would be asleep placing her in the bed. Just as he covered her Bruce walked in with Dick who was clinging to a stuffed Elephant. 

"alright, I gots the bed to myself!" Jason grinned jumping into the other bed crawling under the blankets before peeking his head out. "Uh, your gonna leave the light on?"

"I brought it," Bruce plugged in a night light before kissing each other kids on the head. "Good night," 

"Good night, Bruce, good night Edward." 

"Good night, Jay."

"Good night, Jason." 

\--

Edward was drinking some hot coffee feeling relaxed and content. For the last hour he had enjoyed reading a book, sketching out ideas for new inventions, sorta watching a cooking show on the tv, but oh geez the coffee. it was some expensive kind but it was just so amazing. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Looking over he walked over opening it. "Yes...?" 

A woman standing there with long brown hair, green eyes glared at him before shoving a baby carrier into this arms before Pushing him back so he landed on his behind. Edward had yelped holding tight to the carrier because he was sure there was a baby inside. The woman looked pissed as she leaned in grabbing the door knobb before slamming the door closed. 

"What the hell...??? Gasped Edward when wailing came from under the blanket covering the baby. Opening it he looked at the wailing child noting that the baby was about one or one and a half before he looked around. "....Bruce! Some crazy woman just delivered a baby!"


	5. Chapter 5

“Yes, I called them, the DNA test they performed came out positive.” Bruce spoke through the phone with his Mother “Yes, Damian is my son. My only biological child. Oh… Yes, Edward Knows.” 

Sitting on the stool with his hands suppoeting his head Edward continued to be in a state of extra shock with his coffee having gone cold hours before. They hadn’t slept. Next to him on the counter was the carseat with Damian in it asleep. 

The kids had come out one by one each wanting answers to the new baby. All four of them were surrounded Edward poking him or tugging at him. Instead Edward was just there with wide eyes and unresponsive. 

“No, Mom he hasn’t said anything.” Bruce sighed as she asked if Edward had been mad. “I don’t think he's mad. It’s more of a mixture of shock and shutting down.” 

A cry made everyone pause, yet it had caused Edward to look up at the baby. Slowly he reached over unbuckling the straps before carefully pulling him out. Looking at him he noted that for a two year old he seemed angry. Not crying angry just like the world had done something to him. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jason asked frowning. “And how do we turn him off?”

“He’s wants a toy!” Dick popped up under Edward’s chin. “I’ll go get him one!” 

“Nothing to small.” Edward called out as he rubbed his chin. “Five kids… five… This was not how I thought thing would go…. Bruce, I need another pill.” 

“Their in my suitcase.” He called before going back to talking to his mom. “I’m about a hundred percent sure he's mine. Because he looks just like me when I was a baby.” 

\--

The next day Edward woke up with limbs all over him. Frowning he blinked slowly before sitting up. Damn, those pills really knocked someone out. Slowly he moved the little arms and legs off him before sitting up. 

Looking around he saw that all of the kids were in his bed. Rubbing His neck and shoulder the redhead carefully slipped out of the bed. Opening the door to the room he peeked out before seeing Bruce on the couch looking like he had gone through a rough night.

Walking over he noticed that the baby was awake in the crook of Bruce's arm. Looking down at the papers. Picking them up Edward saw the name on the birth certificate. 

“Damian Wayne.” Edward red before looking at the date. “Your almost two years old?”

“Tt.” 

“Oh, that’s what you have to say about it, hm?” Edward mused a little before setting the papers down. He’s look at them later. Picking up Damian he took the little boy over to the other couch to change in into new clothes. To his surprise the boy was wearing underwear. “You're already potty trained?” 

“Tt.” 

“Did you just understand me?”

“Tt.” 

“I’m guessing that's your favorite word isn’t?”

“Tt.” 

“Alright, let’s see what you can eat, shall we?” Edward smiled a bit when the baby snorted. “Aw, I promise I’m a really good cook.” 

\--

Bruce jerked awake confused before he paused looking around. “Damian?!”

“He’s in here with me!” Came Edward's voice from the little kitchen. “I’m making breakfast.” 

Rubbing his head Bruce got up walking into the little kitchen. “Where are the kids?”

“Still sleeping.” Edward looked him over. “You look like you had a horrid night.” 

“I did.” Bruce looked over at Damian who was sitting on the floor playing with a couple of toys but also seemed to be watching them closely. “I don’t think he was adjusting to well last night.” 

“It is a huge change. So, are you going to track down his mother or….?”  
“I only new her for three days.” Bruce sat on the floor with Damian pulling the little boy onto his lap. “Besides what’s one more kid?”

“I’ve been married to you for three days and the count went from three to five, care to tell me that you, serious, are going to stop at five?”

“I make no promises.” 

Rolling his eyes Edward finished making the food when something latched onto his leg. Looking down he saw Tim there holding on tight. Smiling he greeted him before patting him on the head when he heard thundering feet. 

“Bruce…!” Jason yelled running at top speed before he slid across the floor. “You’ll never guess who’s here! Come on, guess, guess, guess!”

“Hm, let’s see…” Bruce purposely looked like he trying extreaming hard to guess. “Is it your teacher?”

“What? No!” Jason laughed before crossing his arms with his nose in the air. “Guess again.”

“Hm, was it Alfred?” 

“Nu-uh” 

“Than it could only be one thing…” 

“Yea?”

“It’s Edward.” 

“Edward’s right there!” Jason pointed to the redhead who was trying blance food and a clinging Tim on on his leg. “Okay, since you guess wrong three times I’ll just tell you…. Roy’s here!” 

“Ah,” Bruce mused looking at how excited his son was. “Roy’s here? How about after breakfast we go see them?” 

“Can't we go now? Please…!” 

“Nope,” Bruce ruffled the boy’s hair. “Besides don’t you want to eat the food Edward made and play with your new brother?” 

“But I just got one.” Jason rolled his eyes before he groaned. “Come on, please, Bruce, just for a little while?”

“After we eat I’ll call Oliver.” 

“Can I call?” 

“Sure, but don’t you dare asked if you could go over for breakfast.” 

\--

“Jason, when I said not to ask to go over, I didn’t mean for you to invite them over instead.” 

“Eh, technicalities.” Jason shrugged as waited by the door. “What’s taking them so long?”

“You just hung up, Jay. Give them a few minutes.” Bruce walked over to the table with Damian before sitting down. He looked over the food. Looking at Edward who had Tim on his lap and Cassandra next to him. “I better order more food.”

“Who’s coming over?”

“Have you’ve heard of the Queen family?”

“It… rings a bell.” Edward got out his phone. “Hm…” 

“Are you looking them up?”

“Yes.” 

“You can just meet them when they come over.” 

“I liked to compare notes.” Came a half smirk before the redhead paused. “Thanks for the pill. I think I'm okay now. I’m still a little out of it but I’m getting there.” 

“No, Problem.” 

There was a knock at the door.

“I’LL GET IT!” Jason flew from his chair so fast he knocked over a half asleep Dick who was just trailing into the kitchen. “Outta the way, pretty boy!” 

“Ow!” 

“Jason!” Bruce got up handing Damian over to Edward before picking up Dick and setting him to rights. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dick yawned rubbing his eyes smiling as he hugged Bruce. “Morning…. What are we doing today?”

“Having breakfast with the Queen family.”

“Again?” 

“This happens a lot?” Edward asked as he heard people walking in the door. 

“You Have no idea.” Dick grinned. “Jason has a crush on Roy.” 

Edward was curious so blanking two kids he got up to see who it was when Jason came running back with an older redhead boy and he had a tight hold on his hand dragging him and it seemed the older boy could barely keep up.

“Okay,” Edward stood up his stomach twisting for a second seeing a few people he had seen at the wedding but hadn’t met them. “Hello, I’m Edward.” 

“Hello, Edward! I’m Oliver Queen and this my wife, Dinah,” 

“Nice to meet you, Edward,” She shook his hand with a smile. “You haven’t met Roy btu it depends on if or when Jason let’s him go. This is Artemis, Mia and Connor.” 

“Hi!” They all grinned beforw taking off to play with Dick who was introducing them to Tim who was looking at them with big eyes before clinging to Dick’s leg. “Aw, he’s so cute!” 

“So, Bruce,” Oliver grinned. “Heard you adopted another kid? The Drakes right?” 

“Wait,” Dinah paused looking at the baby. “This can’t be Tim… he’s not a baby.” 

“No,” Bruce paused before looking at his close friend. “Oliver, Dinah, this is Damian… my biological son, Damian.”


End file.
